


Dreamswap Smut 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Drew-drew (Our_Nom_De_Plume), Our_Nom_De_Plume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Centaurs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Error's friendship with Blue, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Drew-drew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume
Summary: Y'all know what this is. The New and Improved(tm) Dreamswap smut stash, full of more of the stuff you all know and (hopefully) will love too.Will contain various ships, poly ships and trans/enby rights as well. All characters are humans unless said otherwise.Requests are accepted!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Drueberry - Centaur Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not bringing the old Dreamswap Smut book back into the Dreamswap tag bUt you can find it under one of my girlfriend's psuedo (lifeofalternative) if for some reason you want to read it again.
> 
> Also some small warnings: some of these drafts will have trans male characters (and trans fem too in the future) but their parts will be describes as clit/pussy/cunt + cervix/g-spot at times, and sometimes dick as well. If this makes you uncomfy you have been warned <3
> 
> Author-san is a trans man who is comfortable using all the above language.

Trans Blue x Centaur Dream

Blue was teasing him, shaking his tantalizing hips and spreading his legs to show his wet lips. He's giving Dream a knowing look as he leans further into the bed, propping his hips further up as he goes on his tip-toes on the floor.

That simply won't do, Dream thinks, as he goes right up behind Blue, puts his forehooves on the bed, and with a little searching and Blue's own helpful hands, manages to enter Blue. Blue lets out a gasp as Dream doesn't hesitate, going in as deep as he can before he feels his partner's cervix.

Blue lets out a choked gasp, then begins to moan as Dream starts slowly going in and out, getting a rhythm and managing not to pop his dick out of Blue, then once he figured it out, starting humping like an animal in the peak heat. It wasn't like Blue didn't ask for it, making himself tantalizing and sexually irresistible during his heat.

He's determined to make Blue shake and squirt by the time Dream is done with him.

\---

Trans Centaur Dream x Blue

"Shh, you're okay," Blue gently squeezes Dream's headquarters. They'd been kissing and softly touching each other for a half hour now, and the duo are thoroughly aroused and ready. Even if Blue isn't sure if he can get Dream pregnant, he's made sure to wear a condom. Blue lightly trails his hands up and down Dream's spine, towards his tail. Dream huffs, his tail swishing to brush against Dream.

"Now don't get fussy, little stallion," Blue tsks. He gives his dick a few pumps, before guiding his dick to Dream's pussy, seeing Dream's sex wink before he sinks in.

He's awarded with a pleasured sigh from Dream as he can feel Dream's walls clamp and pulsate around his cock. Blue couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he sunk in as deep as he could in Dream.


	2. Hacker x Finch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacker and Finch get jiggy in a JR hall

"Don't think I'm doing this because I enjoy it - it's just to get you to be quiet," Finch growls, as he gets down on his knees. He's on the clock and his persistent horny boyfriend decided his day off was best spent bothering Finch during his shift.

Hacker smiles a knowing smile, seeing right through the lie, but not saying anything as Finch unbuttons and unzips Hacker's pants with ease. They're in a hallway - granted, a fairly unused one, but it's so public and open that they could be caught so easily.

It was absolutely thrilling

Finch doesn't hesitate to stick Hacker's dick in his mouth and sucking. Hard. Hacker grunts uncomfortably but takes it, figuring that was Finch's way of punishing him for being so insistent on fucking. After a minute, Finch eases into bobbing and sucking easily, and with Hacker's horniness and the risk of getting caught-

This was probably the horniest he's ever been, the pleasure and the risk sending chills up his spine as Hacker cums in Finch's mouth with ease. Finch swallows it quickly, before shoving Hacker's dick back in his pants and zipping them up.

As Finch was wiping his own mouth of cum and spit, Hacker couldn't help but smirk and wink. "I'll pay you back for that later," he said with an edge of suggestion.

"You better," Finch huffs.


	3. Nightberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me Blue doesn't have a chastity fetish

Nightberry

"Do you think you've been a good boy?" Nightmare purred, tapping the key against the lock in a teasing manner. Blue whimpers, raising his hips, but isn't able to do much else as his hands are handcuffed to the bed and his cock locked up in his chastity belt. His cock is swelling in vain to get hard - it's impossible in the belt.

Nightmare doesn't get a response, and he frowns. "So you haven't been a good boy?" His words aren't harsh like his usual demeanor during a punishment, but it feels thrilling with the response it gets. It's met with a desperate whimper, and pleading.

"N-no master, I've been good and did everything you told me to do," Blue pleads. He feels absolutely awful pleading, and knows that Nightmare knows, but his pride is placed with his horniness.

"Then show me how good of a boy you've been," Nightmare pulled down his pants, positioning his hips to Blue's face. Blue obediently opened his mouth and let Nightmare fuck his throat.

The denial, the bondage, the throat-fucking - it made his cock absolutely _weep_ in desperation.


	4. Sweammare (+ side Swapmoss/Starcropped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So is this cuckolding, poly, or both? Answer: you choose.

Dream's hips twitched as Cross jerked his cock, getting him nice and hard. Nightmare whimpered from the bed, hips twitching in desperation. "Don't worry babe, you'll be satisfied soon," Cross cooed, continuing to jerk off Dream before he was sufficiently hard. He grabbed the condom, opened it and wrapped it around Dream's dick.

"Please," Nightmare begged, practically dripping juices onto the bed. Cross breathlessly giggled, diverting his attention from Dream to Nightmare, his erection made known. Nightmare panted, wiggling his hips and trying to hump the bed, to no avail.

Cross gets on the bed, petting Nightmare's hair softly as the other softly pleaded for pleasure. Cross doesn't give in. Yet. He puts his dick in front of nightmare's face, commanding him with a simple word. "Lick."

Nightmare whimpers but complies, his tongue flicking at his lover's dick. He goes low, flicking his forked tongue against Cross' balls, before climbing up, his forked tongue brushing at the underside of his glans, before wildly licking at the head and brushing at Cross' urethra.

Finding himself satisfied with Nightmare's enthusiasm, Cross signals Dream over. He gets on the bed as well, Nightmare squeaking, momentarily forgetting their guest here, before relaxing and spreading his hips wider to show Dream what Nightmare has to offer. Dream looks at Cross with a questioning look and Cross nods his approval.

Dream grabs Nightmare's hips, loving the way Nightmare's hands, bound together, are clenching in anticipation. He decides to tease Nightmare a little as he begins to suck Cross off. He rubs his dick up and down Nightmare's sopping pussy, gently teasing his clit. Nightmare whimpers and wiggles his hips, desperate for more. Dream becomes more direct, letting the head of his penis rub against Nightmare's clit, before finally letting himself sink into Nightmare's pussy, who let out a deprived, needy moan.

Being spitroasted between his boyfriends, Nightmare felt truely and utterly _fucked_ in every sense of the word, especially when they didn't let up. Dream didn't go gentle, his hips slamming into Nightmare's, one of Dream's hands lingering down to rub at his small cock.

It was going to be a long night.


	5. Swinor/DS errorink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is the ship name for this i swear

Ink whimpered, a sound not very common of him. Error lightly nibbles on his neck, planting soft kisses and love bites on Ink's flesh. He's currently knot-deep into Ink, who whimpers everytime the knot of the toy pops in and out of him. Ink huffs as Error roughly knot-fucked him, his cunt violated every time the bulge sunk in deep, Ink wincing and whining everytime the tip of the dildo hit his cervix and the knot brushed against his g-spot.

Error picks up the pace, pulling more sounds of out Ink, as he reaches down to rub Ink's clit in gentle circles and bit rougher then before. Ink crumbles, thighs trembling as he came harder then he thinks he ever did before - feeling something wet hitting his calves as he moans into the mattress.

After a few moments, just basking in the afterglow, Error pulls out, surprised at the amount of white, sticky fluid was on the dildo. 'Cervical fluid,' he reminds himself, as some of it drips down onto Ink's thighs.

Error undoes the strap on, setting it aside for later, as he grabs Gatorade and some snacks for Ink. Error guides Ink upright, who winces from discomfort from the precious intercourse, and makes him drink the gatorade until at least half of it is gone, and then feeds Ink some of the animal crackers. Once that is done, Error goes to grab some towels and clothes. He comes back with two towels, one large and dry, the other one a wet hand towel. He undresses Ink fully, gently cleaning Ink's thighs and calves from cervix fluid and squirt.

Error lays down the towel and dresses Ink in pajamas, then tries again with the drink and snacks. Ink drinks down the rest of the gatorade, and eats a small handful of animal crackers before rejecting any more.

Error gets the toy and disappears into the bathroom again, cleaning it thoroughly before putting it in it's case. He walks into the bedroom again, gets on the bed and softly cuddles Ink, petting his hair softly.

Soon enough Ink comes back to him, registering how he's clean and in pajamas and not utterly exhausted. He kissed Error and Error kissed back. Ink gets handsy, grabbing and softly rubbing Error's clit through his pants, but Error softly pulls his hank away. "There's no need, love. I'm no longer aroused."

Ink gives him an unamused look, but continues to kiss Error anyway.


	6. Inswapnia - Vanilla, gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inswapnia, trans masc Error, no intercourse just some handjobs and fingering
> 
> Requested by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men

It had taken a long time for the two of them. Figuring out each other's comfort zones, finding what they like and don't like - after two years of pinning, of dating, of dealing with others scrutinizing their relationship -

But now others didn't matter, the outside world didn't matter - it was just the two of them. They'd been kissing, cuddling, soft gentle touches in more sinful of areas. There'd been some undressing - not all articles of clothing removed, Dream still in his patterned top seldom his jacket, and Error still had a binder and boxers on, but to anyone that could have encountered the scene - not that anyone could, though - it was definitely anything but _innocent._

Dream and Error were in mid-makeout, their tongues gliding over each other. It had become messy and heated, spit dripping both the men's chin. Dream had his right hand on the back of Error's head, guiding them into even more deep and passionate kissing.

All the while, Dream's other hand went down, down to Error's sides, feeling the sides on his chest and hips. Momentarily, Dream breaks the kissing, taking in a breath of air before asking, "do you want to keep this on?" He gently tugs the black binder, indicating what he meant. Error's eyes went wide, before he shook his head quickly.

"N-no- I don't-"

Error's stammering was silenced as Dream softly shushed him, before guiding him back into a kiss. The hand that was on edge of the binder went to Error's shoulders, gently squeezing them and bringing them back to a less tense state.

Error's hands, after a little while longer of making out, trailed down to Dream's abdomen, resting _dangerously_ close Dream's very piqued dick, then trailing down… and entirely skipping his cock to instead cup Dream's balls.

Dream let out a breath that caused him to break their make-out session as his sensitive testes were gently played with. Error squeezed them with care, feeling how Dream gently rut his hips when that happened. It interested Error how they felt in his hand, soft and squishy yet firm in certain areas. Error squeezed his thighs, extremely aroused.

Suddenly remembering another thing about male anatomy, Error reached down, gently rubbing a knuckle between Dream's testicles and anus, hearing how Dream's breath hitched. 

After a few more moments of Error repeatedly doing that, Dream grabbed his arm and gently moved it away. "That place is a little sensitive."

Error nods, still squeezing his thighs as he felt almost unbearingly aroused. Dream's cock was fully erect now, pressing against his belly. The tip was flushed a nice red and it served to make Error really, really horny.

Finally after some more making out, Dream seemed to notice that Error was, ahem, a little needy. Ending the session and catching their breath, Dream asks "Are you okay with me touching you under the belt?"

Error nods, "please," he begs, grabbing Dream's wrist and putting it to his boxers, sighing pleasantly as he gets the gratification he was needing. Dream caught on quickly how Error liked it - jerking off Error's little cock. For a minute, Error was satisfied with it, before he asked Dream to stop. Dream did immediately, and Error took off his boxers.

Dream licked his fingers quickly, before going back down, jerking Error off again. His own cock ached with the lack of stimulation, but he chose to ignore it for now.

Error's thighs started tensing, and his breath also became faster. Error's hands, both of them stabilizing him on the bed sheets before, now had one on Dream's hand, guiding him, encouraging Dream to go faster, put more pressure. A little while later - a stutter in Error's hips as well as his thighs clamping down on Dream's hand.

Error came.

If Dream's cock ached before, it absolutely _wept_ in desperation now.

It took a few moments for Error to get back to his senses. He blinked up at Dream, before he guided the angel's hand _away_ from his cock. He panted as he tried to regain his breath.

Error noticed Dream's problem after he came from his high, the rock hard erection starting to dribble a little bit of pre-cum. Error blinked before grabbing the lube they had pre-set on the bed. "Are you- are you fine with me touching you there as well?"

Dream nodded, letting out a mix of a huff and a groan as Error dribbled some lube onto his erection, so pent up even _that_ felt good. Then Error carefully started rubbing Dream's head, and Dream couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Error started to experiment, going up and down, spreading the lube all over Dream's penis and his own hand, driven by curiosity and eagerness. Even despite orgasming already, seeing and hearing Dream reacting to his ministrations turned Error on again.

Error didn't wait this time, coating three fingers of his other hand with saliva before reaching down, penetrating himself. He curled his fingers, huffing as he continued to do it, not quite able to do what he usually does due to the angle. He jerked Dream off with more vigor then before, going up and down his length whilst teasing his tip. Dream bucked his hips a little, before suddenly saying "Wait, w-wait."

Error stiffened his movements, hand not off Dream's dick but not _moving._ Dream grabbed the lube that lay forgotten on the bed now, before applying some to his own fingers. "Would you like me to help you as well?"

Error, while liking how much pleasure he was receiving by doing it himself, hesitantly nodded, stopping and pulling out his fingers. Dream replaced them with his own, gently applying the lube to Error's cock and the outside of his entrance. "Are you fine with me fingering you?"

Error nodded eagerly, and moaned when Dream's fingers penetrated him, coating Error better than his saliva ever did. The slick lubricant aiding in making Dream's fingers glide easier inside Error. Error's breath hitched. "C-curl your fingers, and press your palm a little deeper," he whimpered.

Dream did as told, and Error all but crumbled. Dream rutted his hips against Error's stilled hands, and Error took the hint, moving his hand up and down along his shaft. The duo started leaning against each other for support as pleasure reigned.

It stayed like this for a while, before Error used his other hand to cup Dream's balls again, seemingly playing with them, rolling them in his hands and pressing his thumb against them while still vigorously jerking Dream off. Dream's breath hitched and his hips jerked, before semen started to spill, dripping onto Error's hands and the sheets. Error jerked him through it, transfixed on how Dream's testes tensed as cum shot out.

Error followed shortly after, as Dream fingered him relentlessly even through his orgasm. He could feel the familiar build-up, unlike the previous, very sudden orgasm. Error closed his eyes and leaned further onto Dream. He felt himself get close, even closer, so very close now, almost to the point of no return-

Error let out the most embarrassing, loudest whimper he's made this session, ruthlessly snapping his hips against Dream's hand, thrusting out his orgasm. After the initial high though, Error felt very, very tired.

He slumped against Dream, regaining his breath. Dream extracted his fingers from Error, laying his hands against Error's hips as the two came down from their orgasm.

Dream looked down at the mess he'd made on Error's hand and on the bed. He lightly frowned, and he knew he'd have to clean it up later, but for now, the two just laid in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules for comments:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NgzgA3xYV4G6ohud1i8UoOaUOlkbGi23MUV9qym8nS8/edit?usp=drivesdk


End file.
